halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Welcome! Ok, you are a private to start. Here is your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) May I ask what you're doing? With all those weird pages. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 20:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ?????????? --The Lord of Monster IslandUltimate Monster LordThe Lord of GruntsJust another SPARTANMCPO James DavisAlternate Reality HaloI here your cries 22:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Chosen for AvS Hi Subtank, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about your Halo fanon and which years it's to be set in. Grateful for the invitation, -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:55, 22 January 2008 (UTC) What is this project if i know more about it i will most likely let u use Spartan-110.Eaite'Oodat 01:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I'll let u use my spartan-110.Eaite'Oodat 19:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I need to know what date(s) you're thinking about for this fanon in the military calender. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 20:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Temperatures Dear Subtank, Recently, I have noticed that the temperatures you use for things to survive are in Kelvin. Although there is nothing wrong with this, I feel as though I should remind you that 0 Kelvin is the equivalent of -276 Celsius. Just a heads up. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 14:34, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Err... no. Kelvin is the -274 C. 0 Kelvin is the lowest recorded temperature, which is the same as liquid nitrogen. So, I suggest that you change your temperature from Kelvin to C. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:20, 25 January 2008 (UTC) You thought that the UNSC Annihilator was big, as per the talk page. Well, I'd like to direct you to the ''Myth''-class Dreadnought. Makes mine look small, don't it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) AvS By any chance, did you check Lord of Monster Island's Talk Page? I suggested an Alien vs Predator vs Halo a while back... of course, that was a few days after AvPR's release. Just curious... --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:08, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Art Okay, quick question for you, Subtank. Did you create the art on the AvS and SPARTAN-095 pages? I'm curious, because I myself am something of an artist. Regards, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 20:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Chosen You may use SPARTAN-046. --Dubtiger 01:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Non-Canon Friendly Hi Subtank, i recently made a new vehicle in the vehicles section, its caleed the M37J Black Bear All Terrain Combat Vehicle, and now it says that it has its non canon friendlyness disputed or something! would you mind having a look at the page and tell me what i have to do to make it canon friendly or it will get deleted!! Thanks. The jakester Edgeworks and DeviantArt First, no edgeworks is not a second profile, do research first. Edgeworks is a totally badass machinima studio. Check it out: http://www.thecodexseries.com/ew/ Second, no I did not, I actually found that picture before you ever were on this site, but hadn't found a use for it until just now. Spartan 501 23:50, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Hi Subtank, Saw you used a pic from DeviantART for the Phantasm-class Battlecruiser... anyway, I was wondering if you knew what the copyright is for Halo works on deviant. I'm asking because I found some cool artwork on there the other day, but am unsure whether I can use it on here or not. Thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:49, 04 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks very much! What you said helped. :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:03, 04 March 2008 (UTC) Member me? Memeber me?Anyways i see you wrote a message on one of my articles and i corrected it.:) Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 05:43, 3 February 2008 (UTC) No I just got back from snow play, and saw your message. I do not believe I have ever edited it, I never made it a profile (I don't know if it has a password or not) The only reason it exists is because I put "property of Edgeworks Entertainment" on some of my articles which relate to the Codex and the Heretic, simply because the characters and events in those articles are the property of Edgeworks. Spartan 501 18:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) spartan-110 when is he going to appear in the AvS110.Eaite'Oodat 21:33, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Ignore the BLUEALPHAJ02 guy, he doesn't deserve any association, as he'll take it as encouragement to keep it up. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ODST Combat Battalion Patch I just want to say a bit, regarding the image on 17th ODST Unit I am the creator of it, and I'm perfectly fine with anyone using it - just curious as to where you found it =D (DeviantArt, The Clan's Site http://theodstclan.com (link), etc.) 75.164.63.112 16:33, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Ironfist117 Found it on deviantART which I can't seemed to remember the user...I checked the copyright and it is under Creative Commons with "No Derivative Works" and "Attribution" license. Ok that's cool - again, I set it that so people can use it - Just curious is all. 75.164.63.112 Ironfist117 N Program Simple: I didn't see them as canon friendly anymore, I didn't need them and finally I wanted to reduce the number of SPARTAN Programs. And don't worry, I still have my SPARTAN-V5 Program. Cheers, When did you become such a article/canon-watcher? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Wait, were you here when BlueAlpha01 was around? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:57, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Battle Cruiser or Battlecruiser??? Dear Subtank, I've seen both versions before, but since I frequently refer to the Sojourn-class in the fiction itself as an assault cruiser, attack cruiser, heavy cruiser, and a battle cruiser, I like to break up the adjective and the word "cruiser" for 'battle cruiser' so I can switch out 'battle' with other synonyms at my whim for adjectival variety. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:41, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Plans for the Future Then it seems we both have plans for our fictional companies then, hmm? I with Acumen, and you with Phade. Anyway, I'm 117649 AR, a pretty old and still contributing member of the site. Nice to meet you. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Are you watching everyone's articles? With your overlook of the situations, I'm surprised you haven't become an admin yet (you act like one). Cheers, Well, I was kidding, though you might become one sometime. Anything's possible, right? Cheers, RE:Hello Hello on you as well. I just read fanon for noobs, and created my first fanon. Funny sig, by the way. Baccus78 16:10, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I read your latest article, Sub. Good stuff, really. I just don't bother to put borders and backgrounds, mainly because I'm not much good with the technical stuff... however, where did you get the picture I wonder? --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions With the inclusion of the Flood, we are beginning to get on the same page here. I suppose great minds think alike. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Cross-over Dispatch The Board of Executives has thought over your request, and has decided to approve it. Acumen Science Laboratories welcomes you into the fold. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions RE:Articles I would want to keep Battle of Herakles II, the UNSC Devastator and the 5th ODST Battalion, but you can take the others. Cheers, Phade industry I read a bit of your phade industry and it looks really cool and quite realistic, considering at the time the human race is at war. I saw that you want other uesers to use your faction in their articles. Well because i thought that it was an excellent faction i thought why not? So i was wondering whether you wanted any help at all? We could come to some sort of RP or article about the phade indusrty and my Covenant Neutralists trading technology and generating a secret alliance. This could have the potantial of an amazing plot line, which envolves the UNSC not knowing that they have another covenant ally. We could work on this if you wanted, but it's up to you. I havn't been on halo fanon for a while and so i think that this will be a good push back into the community. Oh before i go, i'm going to Austria this friday and so i won't be on for the whole of next week, so if you do want to message me then please do so ASAP! Cya around: The parkster Comunications 16:29, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ok so what do you want to do then? My idea, any projects that i can come into? (hint: the one, which no other halo fanon user knows?) It's up to you, i just think that mabye i could help out with the development of the Phade tech industry. Oh wait a minute, i have an idea! I've made a spartan called Leo Parker, who is excellent at close range and stealth combat. Mabye we could do some sort of RP or something about a mission, where the PTI sent him on a solo covert op to an icy installation to unravel some important forunner tech? I think that this will expand both mine and your fanon articles and create a pretty cool story too! I was thinking that mabye it could be set on Avalanche (the new halo 3 map comming out) when we take screenshots to accompany the story or project. Again it's your call and i would like some of your ideas first before we make any conclusions because after all it is your fictional skills that brought me to ask first! What do you think: The parkster Comunications 18:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ok that sounds like a pretty cool faction (hacking UNSC and ONI). So if that idea is stuffed, what about the Covenant Neutralists. Could they be involved at all? The parkster Comunications 19:04, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Oh by the way; what's all of these file reports about i don't really understand where you're going with the PTI? Enlightenment please! The parkster Comunications 19:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah that might help! LOL! I've got to say this is the strangest but coolest ways of introducing a new faction! The parkster Comunications 19:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Re: PTI Yeah, it looks kool as hell. I would appreicate it if you could add BR55HB-AR to the List if Military Products. K4 20:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Yo Subtank A bit of assistance i require. Can you take over Halo: The Seven Rings] for about a week while i work on my RP i am doing? kthxbai. Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 22:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I've got to say some of those log domians are pretty deep. I still don't have a clue about what you're trying to get to? I'm sorry but i'm completely lost! The parkster Comunications 09:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Phade Corporation Honestly, I abhor company factions. It always ends up a mess with them either being like Umbrella or ending up like the Shield Corporation on this site, some ridiculously well armed faction, toting 3000+ war ships, soldiers that, on their own, could beat whole entire teams of Spartans and other such lunacy. However... I do like Phade industries at the moment, you've managed to keep it relatively low key, though umbrella likeness is there all the time. But i can imagine them doing some nasty stuff with captured Necros technology, so I'll let you in with them. Edit I read your piece concerning the Machina (or so it appears, Operation:Frozen Fortune correct?) and this ties in wonderfully with a existing plotline I have for the Necros War. If you have any methods of more private communication, nominally MSN, can we talk about it over that? Necros And lo, with the descent of our new foe descends so many new possibilities. Are you prepared? Because no doubt, like me, you have big things in store. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 13:25, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Hur hur Umbrella for phsycic powers, supernatural occurences and little girls, thats what they are Invite There ya go. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:14, 26 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Name Hmmm, very well, you could make a SPARTAN-ODST (read the program page here) if you want. That's the only reward I can think of right now. No nonono, I mean you could make a character that is a SPARTAN-ODST, not take the program! Oh, sorry, you were just kidding, right? Should have seen that...anyway, make the character a good one, and try to keep your eyes open on the program page, as I'll work on it some more next week. My Page I did the as a joke 156.34.205.82 19:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) P.S. I dont think I'll need much help but if I do, I'll tell you. your funny messages! Oh its you who is sending me that AI stuff, which is making me scared! I understand know why i don't understand them! I'm not being nasty but i don't have a clue what your getting at again, you need to be more simple and down to Earth! I suppose i'll wait to find out! Oh by the way thanks for the scientist person with my name. I'm called Simonn Parker (hence the parkster and my user page bio!) and strangly i'm very good at sience too! The parkster Comunications 19:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) April fools? You sent me those confusing and wierd messages as an April fools joke but it's only the 31st of march. You're very strange... The parkster Comunications 17:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) What is it though? The parkster Comunications 18:05, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Team Gamma and IGTC First off, I have a message from my brother: In Halo: Battle for the Ark he introduced the Intergalactic Trading Company, and made a deal with Spartan 501, which allowed him to use one of his characters to kill the company's leader and destroying the MAKO Drones's control system, stopping the company in that battle. So if you would want to keep this from happening, you should contact 501 about it. Now to the second point, and the reason I'm posting here, is because I would want to ask something. My Team Gamma is from 2551-2565 a UNSC unit, but they become increasingly angry of ONI, and finally breaks free. Now, the actual question is, could they join the Intergalactic Trading Company, as they're an organization that fights the UNSC? Oh i understand, you want me to be part of your next project. Well that's what i gathered, why didn't you just say so? I'll be glad to help you with it if that's what you wanted from me: The parkster Comunications 18:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Hmm, too bad you don't want them anymore, but I'll gladly take them. About the company, could they have a secret contract or something with Phade? Like that they deliver materials for weapons and equipment to Phade, who then makes the weapons, sends some back to IGTC, and sell the rest to the UNSC or the public, how does that sound? As soon as possible, hopefully at the end of the week. Re. FotM Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month/Voting -- That's the link. Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 18:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It's April 1st... <_< -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 21:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) You Spartans I never realised your team where members of the second class of IIs, which brings me to two points *For Necros War you can submit all three of them. *Class 2.... stuff. Since they were class two, their agumentation/graduation date would be later than that of class one. Further more, they wouldn't of gotten involved in the same battles as Class one, not until later (So she would of at least missed the fights against the rebellion and when they recieved their MJOLNIR. Also, wouldn't their tags be in the 150-300 range? RE:Class 2 From what i know of Class two, which is some mentions in Fall of Reach and a small plot line in the first ARG, ILB, is that first they weren't trained through money constraints, though they were trained later, though no mention if they were trained faster or not. Also, theres no mention in the books of class II joining class I. I imagine the resulting confusion would be hilarious. Concerning your captive Cyborg I'm working on some 'Prologue' RPs and stories for the Necros event and I am curious as if your open to some Machina jail breaking your captive Machina from Phade (strictly under the UNSC RADAR of course ;]) If not, its okay, i got another storyline for them. RERE: Cyborg I'll set this as some point around.... 2600. ish. Either I'm gonna send my invincible ninjas or the invisible assasins, your pick :) You sure you can beat invincible ninjas and invisible assasins? You weren't angry for that, right? I got ideas from you because it's a cool way to explain comanys' daily business. Music Its called requim for a dream but i can't remember who made it. Wasn't even my original choice for the trailer either XD AIs Yeah, I'd love to! Also, What's the right spelling for interpeted? I'd like to change that, if possible.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Alright, thanks.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Re: Starting Something... You have, indeed piqued my interests... If you would send me a message regarding the matter, I'd be quick to read and delete it. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Project TITAN would not work for the first class, as the first class was created in the 2530s, and that armor in 2560. But I could definetly use it for the Second Class. BTW, thanks for asking me this. Ciao, --''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 14:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) RE NO, I have not forgotten my password. I just don't wish to use K'H prof any longer. FanFic/Necros I was thinking, should I start out on my own, or Participate in Necros? I'm gonna need help too. Help with Userpage also? Please? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 18:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I'm curious as to why somebody decided to name themself after one of my lesser characters. It is flattering, but I'm just clearing it up that DecrepitValor is NOT my user. Ahh, and also, when is it going to begin? I'm absolutely giddy. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) User: DecrepitValor. You commented on his talk page, asking "Did you forget your password?". Thought you meant me. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Links Do I have to make pages about everything I use? eg, weapons, armor, ships, etc? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 12:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) God-Modding? What's that? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 19:07, 19 April 2008 (UTC) OK Thanks. O'Malley seems very spiteful towards noobs. Then again, so am I. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 10:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) PTI Products I would be willing to create various products for PTI, if needed. I can provide very detailed backstorys, pics, and discriptions. Call if you need me. No, i understand. Its just a little thing i wanted to create, possible use in my next fan-fic, and i figured, hey, i'll honor PTI too. Anything in particular you want me to create? Article I was thinking about writing about a Spartan: 14 year-old Alex Fagan. BTW, what storyline is Content-2-Amok in? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 18:34, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Era Icons Hey, I got your message thanks. I didn't know there was currently a problem with the Era Icons. What's up? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 10:05, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Which image? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) This one? Image:Large Medal Size.PNG -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:13, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Oh right... naa, don't be mistaken hehe. I am actually intentionally uploading it that many times lol. I'm just testing out some images to see which looks cooler. Thanks anyway. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:20, 26 April 2008 (UTC) You want to add info about Phade, huh? Sure you can do. Ciao, I....Accept I'll try, Ok? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 16:11, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Got any quotes from C-2-A for me? And, should I use a character template? R.S.V.P. P.S.: I gotta do Homework. I'll be back on.....soon...-ish... Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 16:30, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats Join the fail. JK -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 02:54, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Teh Banhammar A novel idea but i think just about everyone had made their farewells by the time the time he started flaming again. Besides, one more day to enforce his flawed logic upon everyone else then call us all unhalo spammers isn't going to appease anybody. Besides, what done is done now, I don't make the rules, i just rigdedly enforce them to the letter. Though he will still get any farewell messages you leave him on his talk page. Subtank, I am working on it... I am going to first do non-canon vehicles, weapons, and equipment, but I will soon be blending canon vehicles, weapons, and equipment into the mix as booster series. Remember, I am taking fanon into consideration. Forerunners OK, I'm not going to argue with you. But I have read through the entire Iris page on Halopedia, and found nothing but speculation that Forerunners aren't human. During each Halo game, guiltyspark talks about humans and relation to forerunners. Specifically on Halo 1, Guilty Spark tell the Master Chief:"They began to study the flood. They're survival as a race was dependent upon it. I am glad to see some have survived to reproduce." He wasn't talking about the flood who reproduced, because he already knew the flood was still alive on the ring. He was talking about forerunners. And how they reproduced. Believe what you want though. I still believe forerunners are human. And Iris had an affiliation to the SOTA. And they don't even know "if" The Ancients are aliens or advanced humans. --Kebath 'Holoree 22:53, 28 April 2008 (UTC) shield thanks alot il update it asap thanks mate. ' J!MMY8806' 10:14, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! It's nice to have another girl here. Hopefully we can work together sometime. Also, do you know anything about any projects or something going on that I could join? Baccus have his RE-thing, but I'm not interested, so I'm looking for something else. Nice meeting you, --Angel54 16:18, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but when I think over it, I should wait a little before getting involved with the projects. I want to practice a little first. BTW, I just made my first article, here. It doesn't have much info yet, but I'm going to add more soon. Wish me luck, --Angel54 16:52, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I don't know, I may make something like that, but right now I'm focusing on my single Elite article. Cya, --Angel54 17:16, 29 April 2008 (UTC) H-107 I miss him. He was good company....disturbing company..but company nonetheless. Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 19:01, 29 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Lots of Necros stuff Its mostly because i can't help myself with this sort of stuff. Come me finishing schoo, you should expect to see about a four vehicles and weapons done a day XD. That, and i have sneakily avoided having to do the same thing with my planned Vorenus (should i ever bother to introduce them) Plainsfierians and Machina due to either modular base vehicles/weapons, with the plainfeirians vehicles and weapons either being individual or improved versions of Covenant ones and the Machina for obvious reasons making all thier stuff from scratch (your going to see one of these 'scratch built behemoths' rocking the Phade Corporation casbah during ''Death To Corporations). I probs haven't helped allay any fears over this but sociopaths aren't well known for their caring natures :D May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) A Reference to Me? I read your article on Jane-095 and I noticed one of her quotes was "I have a present for ya, SPARTAN 119". I was wondering if by any chance you made that as a reference to me. By the way, I dont mind if you keep that quote in the article, whether the reference is coincidental or not. SPARTAN 119 04:54, 30 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 RE:RE: H-107 Yes, I missed him. We should do it again. Pity he's dead. Can I mention my Username on his and V4-Vex's page? Matoro3311"Shout At Me" 18:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) RE:RE: Forerunners Well, you were right. My mind has been altered. I did actually read the terminals this time, and it stated exactly that. So, you were right. --Kebath 'Holoree 18:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry i thought you were a guy. Eaite'Oodat 00:56, 3 May 2008 (UTC) rival What do you mean.Eaite'Oodat 14:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Well i do not know much about weapons, so it may seem a bit similar cause i try to see how you write yours since they seem more knowledgeable. Also i wanted to honor the G36 cause it is my favorite weapon.Eaite'Oodat 18:49, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I think Warmaster Corporation and Phade Technology Industry will have some friendly compitition.Eaite'Oodat 18:49, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Bad Well they captured elites from before the battle of reach and then they reverse engineered their sheild tech, Then when they made the armor they let the elites go. They kept them after the war was over so they could create an Shield using armor for the Private Guard.Eaite'Oodat 17:15, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Question Would you mind if Warmsater Coporation, and Your company were rivals.Eaite'Oodat 23:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Question Would you mind if Warmsater Coporation, and Your company were rivals.Eaite'Oodat 23:07, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Fanon of the month Congratulations on winning fanon of the month, with the Phade Technology Industry! Thanks to me nominating it, well it was amazing, you've won so well done. I'm not trying to take credit, because after all you're the one who made the article, but i thought this would be a good time to ask whether you wanted the PTI to be allied with the CN? Considering you won the Rebuild Era quiz, as well, your faction is in it as you requested, and so is mine. This would make an alliance practical, unless you want the PTI to ally with the ITC and Covve Pirates! Its up to you but i thought it would be a good chance to ask considering it was up on the notices, which reminded me. Congrats again, and i'll see you around! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 10:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah i see but i thought that maybe the CN Military Intelligence Agency or another section of the CN, which could be made later, would directly trade. I was thinking of some sort of trade and freindship ally with the PTI, not a propper combat alliance, which is like the one between the CN and IEE. I obviously wasn't clear when i said though! Anyway, i have a working trade agreement. The PTI gives the CN the blueprints and resources to do create some of their own software viruses or that atomic virus, which is on your PTI page. In return the CN could give the PTI a small section of Keonlex, which is enought to harvest Keonite on a decent scale. They would provide the equipment to mine it as the atmosphere is incrediably hostile and radioactive (as is the Keonite)! Then they could give the PTI software and blueprints to the hardware, on how to denuclearise it and to store and desperse sefely. What do you say? Sound fair or not? Thanks for the thanks! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 15:22, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Nice one thanks! Now all i need to do is ally the CN with the UNSC! Luuckily i don't have to ask anyones permission! Ok give me a heads up when it's done. The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 10:05, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks for the agreement, but what are we actually agrreing on with the alliance? I'm not sure but here's what i think: * The the CN give the PTI a 1,000 km2 of Keonlex and the instructions on how to use, store, denuclearise and fire Keonite. They provide mining drone, blueprints and then give them the loadown on safety and precorsions. Aslo the CN help the PTI with biophysical enforcer arguments, especially with the PTI's reasearch facilities and the CN's Gladiators (Which are yet to be made). In return: * The PTI give the CN The instructions and blueprints of the Viruses and how to contain these safely so outbrakes don't occur in the CNE. They also have private and secure trade conversations, planning, development and production, between the CN Military Intelligence Agency and the L.I.M.A., which lasts for, mainly unoticed for the period of their alliance (Which would be forever if you don't mind?). So this is what i would like the CN and PTI to be involved in. Maybe not direct embassador council meetings but secure covert and secret planning and development of both factions benifit. If i'm asking for too much or too little then please say; i want this alliance to sound realistic! So what do you say? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 21:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Ok we're gettign soemwhere but i'm still a bit confused: 1. What do you mean by scientific notes and chemical properties? Like a page on Keonite? I'm not sure what you want but if this is so then i can do it. 2. I didn't mean the PTI work with the Gladiators, i meant that the CN and PTI discuss and develop bio and chemical enhancements together for the benifit of both factions. 3. I didn't really mean, give the virus to the CN, i meant tell the CN how these viruses work and maybe again the two factions will develop more viruses and yes, i would take full responsibility of an outbrake! 4. Ok meetings and stuff could be arranged. The CN do have an ammbasador and escort fleet to ensure safety and means of transport. I'm not saying the PTI aren't very technical but Covenant ships have always been more accurate and faster than human ones, so maybe an escort and transport fleet would be a good idea? However i may be wrong but its up to you. Hopefully all should be covered. However there's one more thing. The PTI and CN are sharign development and production of viruses and bio-chemical enhancements, and the CN are giving the PTI a patch of Keonlex, but what exactly are the PTI giving in return for the Keonlex? Despite that all is well i think, so thanks: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 12:09, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Cleaners I heard reference in one of your reports. Oh how many memories that word brings back. I do hope to revisit the MISWA one day. For now, they're playing cameo in Acumen's spotlight. Anyway, to business. I would hope for this whole hell we've been brewing to blow over sometime soon. The coincident that we were thinking of similar plots was lucky enough, and it's given us an opportunity to merge these two plotlines a bit more. The resulting scenario, if all goes well enough, should be sufficient to satisfy our minds and perhaps write an intermediate chapter between the end of Halo 3 and the beginning of our little Necros affair. Expecting a Response Soon, -Acumen Science Board of Executives grammr correction Thanks for correcting my horrible grammar CF 21:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Err, long time coming But your good to use Jane-095 for a IV trainer. Also, if you want, you can bring the rest of red team. And on a further note, i need a CO for Indigo company, wanna suggest one of yours for it ^^? My new planet... err.. sucks! I was wondering if you could suggest something for my new planet article New Amazon. At the moment it sucks (I plan on putting a good deal of info on the page part) what I'm having difficulty with is the info box. It seems so small that it would be considered stupid to even have one, but I have difficulty with all of those big confusing terms IN the info box, so some help would be appreciated (besides commenting on my BAD graphic.)SpartanSeries2 22:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions, but would you happen to have a picture with a planet that majority green land? My planet is going to be 79.89% rain forest, 20.11% water SpartanSeries2 20:45, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Where would the copy right info be? SpartanSeries2 20:58, 21 May 2008 (UTC) If there like 2006-2008, then it can't be used? SpartanSeries2 21:53, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Could I use http://evilbrandy.deviantart.com/art/Planet-of-The-GREEN-7099992?SpartanSeries2 21:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you. I had one more question, this one about PTI but still relating to my planet: if someone came to them with a large amounts of money, say a government official of a planet, would they make something for them (say a suit of armor, nothing like MJORIN of course..)? SpartanSeries2 22:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Its an awesome faction who seem to be the kind of shadey weapons dealer a rebel planet would need. In fact I was thinking of using it on something else as well. SpartanSeries2 22:20, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for Making the PTI! You're faction sounds awesome, and I plan on possibly using it for my AI in development Dromus and my planets Innie Costumed hero (brain washing children..) and Thanks to temp Sub Tank for telling me to thank you. SpartanSeries2 22:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Collaboration and SPARTANS Since there are new Transmission logs up and your using your old sig, i will assume you have retured, so i have some things to talk about. First off, your Crimson squad for Necros. In dire need of a CO for Indigo, and as i mentioned before, would you like to volenteer Jane-095 as a company leader for them. In response, waht of her preferences and specialities would she pass onto the unit? And on another point, colloboration. I want to release more teasers in the upcoming point to the Necros project, and i want to create something akin to your transmission logs becasue they are, in a word, quite awesome. Thats why i wish to collab with you on it. Now I'd much rather speak in private about it, so do you have MSN or can you get onto Internet Relay Chat to either #Halopedia or #Halo-Fanon? Thanks in advance. Re: Re: Cleaners Ah, but of course. Indeed, I shall join in the RP. However, do expect a myriad of casualties; viruses and parasites have their way of killing people. Waiting for our little homegrown Hell to be unbound, Acumen Science Laboratories In matters of time period, I'd think sometime after the Second Battle of Earth, but also before the Necros War's beginning. Regarding outline, I have mine possibly set. Seeing as Acumen Science Laboratories harbors a number of facilities on planets across UNSC controlled space, I'd think that in the chaos of your initial outbreak, samples of my little brew were spilled. And as your parasite and my little viral solution share a common ancestry, (the Flood), I'd think that it wouldn't affect whatever nightmares you'd be dealing out. Hearing a distress signal, Acumen Science paramilitary forces would make their way to the planet along with a contingent of UNSCMC Special Operations Service troops. Yours truly, User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance MSN i_only_do_what_the_voices_say@hotmail.com The RP Perhaps we should make our own little project page now? Just to put down our ideas on. As for your idea, I think it's well suited for the situation. However, I do have a question regarding your enhanced parasite; would it be aggressive towards those who are under the effects of my viral solution? Flood DNA prevents the virus from infecting your parasite, although those already infected may be a different story entirely. Also, do you have an established list of planets in the Ares system, or should I make one myself? Yours truly, User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance Well I suppose I'll decide on a planet later. However, regarding my little virus, in all simplicity it works like the Flood parasite, as it is basically a concentrated form of the mutagen used by Flood infection forms. However, the infected are very unintelligent. They simply seek to infect more hosts, but they will not attack eachother. I will see if I can make the project page soon. Yours Truly, User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance Yed they are actually and i was thinking along the same lines. As i am making a story for the Rebuild Era at the moment, i haven't had much time to sort out any other stuff, so there's been a slight delay. Here's a link to the preview of the story if you want it: User:The parkster/Halo: The Saviour: Genisis. If you want to tell me what you think then say on the forum topic "i need reviews...", it isn't that long either. As for the alliance, i was thinking after 2553, because that's when the CN need help to fight off rebels. This will build an alliance strongly before the RE. What about 2554? As for the description i forgot what the Cn are getting? I know there are meetings, in person, aboard stealth corvettes about tech and stuff and maybe later on we could create a battle when some new Covenant rebel faction attacks one of these meetings. They then kill the whole fleet and the CN totally wipe out the faction by glassign the planet. They then are ready for the Orion Arm war. Now for the alliance, the CN give the PTI Keonite but what do the PTI give to the CN? What do you say then about all of this? Ok the date's good, and we can work on the battles later but what are the Cn getting, you didn't answer? Also can you please check out that preview, if you can, because i would really like some feedback for the final thing? Thanks; Halo: Side Factions Yeah, I'm just curious about one of the images really. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:HSF-ODSTs.jpg this 'un really, where did you get it from? --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley''']] 00:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) AvS110 Are you actually quiting this.Eaite'Oodat 18:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Well ok but i have a hard time writing. Eaite'Oodat 18:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Ok I will write his part of the story then.Eaite'Oodat 18:17, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Company Infobox Yeah, you can add in two colours and.. erm.. something else, i think a background image, but i haven't tried it yet. Feel free to experiment with it. OH GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL TEMPLATE?! Nah, in all seriousness, nice job, but can you make it wider? Hey, since you're going to use the Special Purpose Sniper and Alien Trooper, thought you might like these two pictures: Image:Adajero.jpg and Image:Espalca.jpg. Those two are the concept art of those two unmade creatures. They have weird names cause I was using them for races, but those are gone now, so you can use them if you want. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:59, 31 May 2008 (UTC)